I Did Not Off My Boss
by authorwannabe101
Summary: When Mr. Blunt is killed, Alex is accused of killing him. Sent to Brecon Beacons to be interrogated by the SAS, he may find that he has friends in the most unlikely of places. two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I Did _Not_ Off My Boss Part 1

Mr. Alan Blunt was a very plain man. He made a point each day to dress in gray, and it was always the same suit. Well, not the very same, but so close the only difference was the wear and tear and how dirty they were. Of course, Mr. Blunt, as the chairman of the Royal and General Bank, had all of his suits were laundered and cleaned at the end of each week. As a man who hated routines, they were picked up at all times of the day on Saturday. He had eight of them, so that if they were a little late in being returned on Sunday- and they always came at a different time -he wouldn't have to wear something else. Indeed, Mr. Blunt wasn't sure if he owned any other clothing but for his night clothes and those eight suits, plus his black polished shoes, socks, watch, and tie. And so, he would likely be going to work in his night clothes if not for those extra suits and the simple fact that his suits were always returned on time.

Until one week in June- indeed, the first week in June -when his suits weren't returned to him on Sunday. Nor were they returned on Monday. And so, just as Mr. Blunt was beginning to worry that he would have to call in sick for his first sick day of his whole life- for he couldn't, as chairman of the bank, go in his night clothes -they were returned to him at precisely thirty seconds to one minute after six in the morning on Tuesday.

And despite being a cautious man, Mr. Blunt thought nothing of it. After all, you wouldn't suspect anything about your suits being returned late, would you? No, I thought not. And so, just as a rather old in years man suspected, he wore his suit to work. And he wore his second suit to work the next day. This went on all week until when he wore his fifth suit. This was when, after lunch, at exactly fifty-one seconds after one o'clock in the afternoon, Mr. Blunt dropped dead.

This was done without a single murmur, facial expression, bodily fluid exposing itself, or anything of the sort. Indeed, Mr. Alan Blunt dropped dead just as he found a small vial of clear liquid in the thread of his suit that was, of course, not supposed to be there.

This caused quite an alarm in the Royal and General Bank which, I am sure, you know is not really a bank at all. However, I would hope that you also know that if the chairman of any bank was found dead on the floor, that anyone would panic. But the point is, that as this particular bank was the headquarters to MI6, it was more of a controlled panic that slowly spread as people realized that someone out there had managed to get in and kill the Head of MI6.

And of these people, there was one that was actually responsible for Mr. Blunt dropping dead. His name was Agent Brian McMan. He was an agent deep in the bowels of MI6, with only five out of ten clearance, and was getting his revenge on his boss for never even considering to give him a raise even after his sixth child was born. Indeed, he had never experienced a pay raise in all his time at MI6, and as that was twenty-three years and counting, he had a reason to be upset.

But this story is not about Agent McMan. No, it is about the sixteen year old spy that has nine out of ten clearance, has saved the world multiple times, and was being accused for assassinating Mr. Blunt to get revenge on being blackmailed into saving the world the first five or ten times. He was believed to have slipped something into his boss's lunch and poisoned him- this was greatly supported after finding traces of poison in Mr. Blunt during the autopsy that did, as we know, come from the vial that Brian placed in his suit when he stole them from the delivery man before returning them. So this boy- no, man -was handcuffed and dragged into a helicopter.

And _that_ is where our story really begins.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank to all who reviewed. This is for you!**

I Did _Not_ Off My Boss Part 2

As would any teenaged spy, when accused of killing his boss, Alex Rider was quite upset. While there had been a time when he would gladly do the deed, that was a year ago. And a year is a very long time, and in that very long time Agent Rider had decided that it wasn't Mr. Blunt's fault for caring so much about his country that he broke her laws to save it. After all, isn't that what many people have done before, and been considered heroes?

And so, even though Alex was, understandably, upset that by breaking those laws, he was hurt, he knew that he would never kill his boss. No, Alex had put their previous disagreements behind him. And this was why he was so angry about being accused of killing his boss.

In case you were wondering, the first thing that tipped Agent Rider off was when he was summoned to Tulip Jones's office and there were guards inside with guns.

The second thing was when Jones said that he was going to be going to Brecon Beacons for interrogation on the assassination of Alan Blunt.

The third thing was when she said that he didn't have a choice about it.

The fourth thing was when she answered his question of who else was going to be interrogated with a "You are the only one."

The fifth and sixth thing was when he was handcuffed and drugged into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Ben Daniels sat in the back seat of the car being driven by a chauffeur. He had been avoiding looking at the boy next to him for the whole ride- wouldn't you, if that boy was like your younger brother and had now been accused of assassinating your boss? -but he now found his eyes drawn to him.<p>

The blonde hair and the brown eyes were normal. But what jumped out at him were the handcuffs. Agent Daniels sighed as he stared at Alex. He had been appointed head of the security around the boy, and was far from happy about it. He didn't want to keep the boy in, he wanted Alex to run, happy and without a care in the world. But that wasn't possible. Unless...

* * *

><p>K-Unit walked into the cafeteria one day in June to eat. When they were almost done, Sergeant Winters came in and started yelling at all of the soldiers. This is what he said: "Alright, all of you are to proceed to your normal classes <em>except<em> for K-Unit! Wolf, bring your unit over here!"

And so, just like you would do when your superior is yelling at you- not to mention that that superior just happens to be infamous for his temper -Wolf led his unit over to the man.

"Sir yes sir!" They all barked, just like they had been trained to do. In fact, you could probably say drilled.

The sergeant eyed them, then sighed and said gruffly, "I just received a call from MI6. Their head, Mr. Alan Blunt, was killed yesterday. They have managed to track down the culprit and he is being sent here to be interrogated. The head of his security, an Agent Daniels, asked specifically for you to help keep track of him. Said he knew you.

"And while I am perfectly fine with you doing that, I would like to know how you know a MI6 agent!" This last part was said with the man yelling. But of course, that was understandable. Wouldn't you want to know why your men, who have had maybe one or two short encounters with MI6, know one of their agents enough that he asks for you? But in this case, K-Unit couldn't answer him. "I'm sorry, sir, but we know no one with the last name Daniels." Wolf said, bracing himself for the tirade to come. He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T! HE SAID HE DID! WHY WOULD HE LIE? AND HOW WOULD HE NOW THAT YOU ARE ONLY A THREE MAN TEAM?" Sergeant Winters paused so he could breathe, then continued, "ANSWER ME!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't know him or how he knew that." Wolf said, although he too was upset. How did the man know them and that they were made up of only three men once Fox left? After all, usually when someone was binned or died, they were replaced. K-Unit was strange in that they had asked for no one to replace Fox.

The sergeant glowered at them, then hissed, "They should be arriving in five minutes by car. Go meet them and once you have, Eagle I want you to report to me on who he is." He paused, then barked, "Is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" Was the reply.

* * *

><p>Ben Daniels climbed stiffly out of the car after the long drive, thinking about his plan. The question was, would K-Unit trust him enough to go along with it? And if so, would it work?<p>

He snapped out of his thoughts enough to see three familiar men waiting for him.

"Hey." He said, giving a small wave.

They stared at him and Wolf asked, "Fox?"

"Yes?"

"You're the agent?"

"Yes. Did Sergeant Hauss not recognize my voice?"

"Winters." Wolf corrected. "Sergeant Hauss was replaced by Sergeant Winters."

"Oh." Fox paused, then said, "Look, can we get Rider out of the car? It can be dangerous to be drugged unconscious for so long with this drug." He hated calling Cub 'Rider', but he had to keep up the pretense until they were alone.

"Sure." Wolf shrugged, though he didn't know why Fox cared so much about an assassin, "He'll be kept in Holding Cell D."

"But-" Ben cut himself off. Even if HCD was the worst cell because of all the extra security, he couldn't say anything, he could only hope.

"Yes?" Wolf asked, narrowing eyes. Fox was acting awfully strange.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head before turning to Snake and Eagle. "Hey, guys. It's nice to see you again."

Eagle stared at him before asking, in a hurt voice, "Why didn't you tell us you were joining MI6?"

"I couldn't, Eagle. I wanted to, but I signed the Official Secrets Act."

The sharpshooter nodded as the MI6 agent turned to Snake, who immediately blurted out, "Are you hurt?"

Fox shrugged and said, "I was shot in the arm once, but that was it. And it's fine!" He hastily added the last bit as Snake shot forward.

Snake frowned before saying, "I want to look it over though."

Fox shook his head before saying, "It happened two years ago."

Then Wolf prompted, "Rider?"

Agent Daniels stared at him, confused, before gasping, "Oh no! Come on, I don't want to drug him again and he'll also be waking up soon."

At that moment, the driver's window rolled down and he said, "Rider's waking up now. If you could please get him out, I've got to take some people to the airport."

Nodding, Ben reached in and dragged a man out. "Thanks." He told the driver.

Shrugging, the man replied, "No problem, just doing my job. And by the way," he added, frowning, "Just for the record, there is no way that Alex did the job."

"How so?" Fox asked, hiding his delight in that he wasn't the only person who believed this.

Rolling his eyes, the driver said, "He was babysitting my daughter until twelve-thirty for one thing. There is no way that he could have slipped something into Blunt's food in time when my house is twenty minutes away. Not that Jones listened." He muttered the last part before continuing, "Also, the kid made up with Blunt ages ago. Otherwise, he wouldn't have accepted the job." He then added hastily, "Please, don't tell anyone I said this unless it will save him. And even then, I'd prefer to remain anonymous."

"Got it." Fox told him as he closed the door and the driver drove away.

"Kid?" K-Unit questioned as he turned around.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you guys don't know. Cub is the one being accused of killing my boss. It's crazy, really, because there is no way he did it. He refuses to shoot unless in self-defense, so how Jones thinks he did an assassination is beyond me."

"Wait, hold it. _Cub_ is the assassin?" Eagle asked, mouth dropping open in amazement.

"No!" Fox snapped, then muttered, "Sorry. But no, Jones, the new Head of MI6, thinks he did it, and unfortunately, after she has him interrogated, he's going to be executed."

"What?" A feeble voice asked.

"Alex! You're awake!" Ben said, delighted. This meant they could go over plans!

"Ben? What do you mean, executed?"

"Just that." Fox growled angrily. "After we get as much as we can out of you, you're supposed to be executed."

"That is crazy!" Snake cried. "Cub is only what, eighteen? There- what?" He asked, confused, as both Cub and Fox were shaking their heads.

"I'm sixteen." Cub told them hoarsely.

"What!" Wolf, Snake, and Eagle cried.

"It's true. Cub is only sixteen." Fox told them, sighing. This was one of the reasons he hated Blunt. In fact, he was probably more likely to assassinate Blunt than Alex.

"But that is crazy!" Snake cried, staring at the still slightly drugged boy.

"I know!" Alex snapped, then repeated softly, "I know. But I started working for MI6 at age fourteen, so Jones thinks I could assassinate Blunt now. Although, considering I couldn't even shoot her when I thought she gave the order to kill my father, that's crazy."

"What?" All of K-Unit asked, confused. (AN: All of K-Unit includes Fox, K-unit is without.)

"Long story that I'd prefer to keep to myself. But anyways, aren't I supposed to be being dragged to my doom or something?"

"HCD, but close enough." Fox told him, sighing.

"What does that stand for, Holding Cupcakes Division?"

"Not even close," Eagle told him, sighing. "Although I would like some cupcakes." He mused.

"Eagle." Wolf groaned before telling Cub, "It stands for Holding Cell D."

"Oh. Do you think you could rename it something a little more, I don't know, cheery?"

"No, that would ruin the 'pride of the SAS'." Eagle said sarcastically.

"Sorry about him," Snake told the two MI6 agents. "He was held there once during RTI. Drove him crazy."

Alex nodded before prompting, "I'm supposed to be being moved?" Although he didn't know why he kept prompting, he would prefer to keep out of the place that drove the most cheerful man in the SAS more bonkers than he already was. Cub supposed it was because he trusted Ben to have a plan. After all, the man had gotten him out of multiple situations before.

"Right, right." Fox muttered as he supported him on one side and Snake took the other. They then proceeded to the 'pride of the SAS' as Eagle so kindly put it.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching their destination, Alex was left in the cell that Ben locked and proceeded to station Eagle outside the door. He also gave him a special communications device from Smithers. Of course, all of this was just for show. Fox, Snake, and Wolf* would be in the command module, as Eagle called it, even though they weren't in a rocket ship. From there, they would watch the screens that showed all the cells and the halls while talking.<p>

Once they were there, Fox looked at the others and said seriously, "We can't let him stay here."

"Yes, but how can we get him out?" Wolf asked impatiently. "There are cameras everywhere, not to mention he's in Holding Cell _D_. And if we're caught, then we'll probably loose our jobs."

"So, we can't just let him be executed." Fox snapped, shocked at Wolf.

"I didn't finish." Wolf growled. "If we loose our jobs, then we'll be of no help what so ever to Cub, and with him in the highest security cell..."

"Which is why it's a good thing that I'm in charge of his security." The MI6 agent pointed out. "I have easy access to all of the video footage, so I can loop it."

"But they'll know that it's you!" Snake protested. He couldn't just stand by and let his old unit mate get a dishonorable discharge.

At this, though, Ben shook his head. "I won't be staying."

"What!" Snake and Wolf cried, staring at him.

"I can't work for MI6, not after this. Blunt was bad at first, but Alex changed him. Jones... she's had several losses, and rumor is, her third husband just died. She isn't in a good mood, and it will only get worse when she realizes what she did to Alex. I'll have to leave."

"But-" Wolf protested.

"No. Alex may be able to pass for eighteen," he glanced at Snake, who had thought just that, "but he'll need me. We'll leave together. Better to have each other than be alone, and if I don't go now, I will later."

* * *

><p>Alex sat in his cell groaning. Eagle was singing a rather loud and rambunctious- not to mention disturbing -version of 'If Your Happy and You Know It'. At this rate, it would take him hours, not days, to go crazy. After a little while, or thirty minutes, he cried, "Shut. Up! Just shut up! You're driving me crazy, not to mention planting images in my head that would be disturbing to a twenty year old, let alone a sixteen year old!"<p>

"Sorry." Eagle huffed. He had been enjoying himself.

An hour later, they both glanced up as Snake came down the hallway and told Eagle, "I'll take your place. Agent Daniels and Wolf are in the command module." He made sure to make it clear that that was where Eagle was to go. Nodding, the sharpshooter thanked him and left.

* * *

><p>"Never fear, Eagle is here!" Eagle cried as he bounced in to the CM.<p>

"Good." Fox said, astonishing Eagle that he hadn't been told off for his childish manner- and yes, Eagle knows that he is childish.

"The plan is for me to send the two of you to bed, where Snake will wake Wolf once his watch is over with the comms unit. Once you are gone, I'll sit here until about twenty-two hundred hours. Everyone should be asleep by then and night exercises aren't until twenty-three hundred. Once the clock reaches twenty-two, I'll set the cameras on a loop.

From there, I'll go to Alex's cell. There I'll knock Snake out with a thirty minute patch-Smithers." Ben added at Eagle's confused look. He then continued, "as Snake will never have gotten the chance to call Wolf. I'll unlock the door, grab Cub, and we'll take off for London. Once there, we'll disguise ourselves, head for the airport, and leave the country."

Eagle nodded slowly before asking, "Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to work for MI6 anymore, and it would be better for Alex to have me." Ben explained simply.

Eagle nodded again before saying, "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Just before ten o'clock that night, Fox set the cameras on a loop. He then headed for Cub's cell, where he knocked out Snake and unlocked the door.<p>

"Fox?" Alex whispered, staring at the man in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Busting you out." Fox replied, staring at him. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

It was just less than thirty minutes after the 'Yes' that Snake awoke and pressed the alarm button. The whole entire SAS camp was up and searching for the MI6 agents only fifteen laters. They were told to shoot to kill. Fortunately for Agents Ben Daniels and Alexander Rider, they were never found, as they had already made their way off of SAS grounds.

Once off, they found their way to the closest town, where they caught a train to London. When they arrived, the two mailed a simple letter to Wolf-

_ Wolf,_

_ We're safe. Don't worry about us._

_ We already have our plane tickets and_

_ will be boarding tomorrow. Be safe and _

_ take care._

_ We're Happy and We Know It_

Wolf, when he received it, burned it immediately, knowing that he could get in trouble if it was ever found and the writers were found out.

* * *

><p>Fox and Cub, or We're Happy and We Know It, had actually sent the letter three hours before boarding. Just in case. Once you're a spy, you're always a spy.<p>

* * *

><p>Mrs. Jones threw the biggest fit she ever had when she found that the Royal and General Bank had been graffitied with the words 'I did <em>not<em> off my boss!' The next day, she was fired and John Crawley, the driver, became the Head of MI6. He immediately dropped the search for Alex Rider.

* * *

><p>All was well.<p>

***I inadvertently put their names in alphabetical order!**

**Please review!**

**Almost 3000 words in the second part. moans **


End file.
